


Link's Gift to the Past (Chocolate TF, Soul "Vore", Gay)

by KixonRuut



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Chocolate, INANIMATE SENSATION, Inanimate Transformation, M/M, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Link and Young Link shouldn't interact like this, but reality demands it





	Link's Gift to the Past (Chocolate TF, Soul "Vore", Gay)

Link's Gift to the Past

It was a few days before Navi would come and see Young Link and set him on his big adventure. Young Link had been picked on, as usual, by the other true Kokiri of the forest, and was lying in his tree-house one stormy night, not unlike that recurring dream of the white horse… It was so cold, he could barely sleep, as the fire and the storm raged on.

Young Link was hearing those horse gallops again… was this that recurring dream again? As it played out in his head, in Kokiri Forest a very real horse galloped through the town, stopping outside Young Link's house. A wet and dripping tall green figure disembarked the horse, sheltering and drying off under Young Link's house. Young Link was scared, and unsure of the stranger that he could hear rustling below…

Young Link heard footsteps on the ladder, he was scared, as someone that looked like him approached the open doorway… but not him, an older version. Young Link lit a torch, and it became clear… It was him, after about seven or eight years… Those eyes, that face, that green tunic, it was unmistakable. This was the real Link, the true hero of Hyrule. “Young one, I come with great news… you have a prophecy to fulfil.” Link put his sword and weapons aside, stepping into Young Link's house.

Link moved in closer, aggressively, discarding his wet clothes. He was stark naked, with a throbbing erection. Young Link had never seen anyone like this in such a sexual manner, let alone himself… “Young one, you must be the one to end me. You, me, we are the same, and I must let you absorb your imminent self, as I once devoured myself eight years ago. It will all be clear soon enough.” Young Link couldn't say anything, he was scared… what the fuck was going on? Who was this future weirdo?

Link took out some magic dust from a satchel on his wet discarded clothes. Young Link huddled under the blanket, but Link sparkled it over his bed. “Young one, there is no need to hide. I was scared too, as I'm you.” The dust infiltrated the sheets and entered Young Links breath. It made Young Link calmer, more submissive. He had been convinced now… this was his destiny. this needed to happen… it all made sense, he had to devour his future to embrace it!

Link lied down next to his younger self and embraced Young Link in a hug, his comparatively massive member touching the outside of the now persuaded boy's clothes. Link easily removed Young Link's clothes and started to frot with him, lying on top. Young Link's cock began to slowly harden in his daze… He didn't know what was happening but he instinctively felt magical and special. This wasn't a stranger, this was him! This was nothing more than masturbation, in the most intimate way.

Link wanted so bad to cum, but he knew he couldn't. He knew the outcome and that he would cum eventually, but not in his human form. The blood in his cock continued to circulate faster and faster against Young Link's inviting his blood to race too and harden his younger cock. They were one in the same… it was a strange orgasmic feeling to feel your future selfs cock, Young Link being excited that he might eventually get this big… and that sexy masculine smell had never entered his life, but he was hypnotised by it.

The younger Hylian couldn't even fit his older self's cock in his mouth, though he tried so hard. It was all he could think about right now. He could barely fit the crown in, but he did and older Link reached behind him, and being taller was able to reach Young Link's cock while Link sat on top of his chest, cock in Young Link's mouth. He'd never had his cock pumped like this before… the groans of both of them were becoming in sync, it was like they felt the same person again. Young Link quickly felt a foreign feeling in his balls, he'd never felt this way, his breaths were becoming quicker, his heart was racing and-

Young Link came all over himself, and Link's back. He breathed more, tired from his first orgasm. “Well young one, that was quicker than I expected! That virgin seed will be the start of our merging. When it's complete, I'll be the most delicious thing your mind can think of… I can feel it starting...” Link could feel the changes start in his bones. “Young one, I want to enjoy this, I won't be able to move soon. Keep me excited… I want to change just as I'm about to cum.” While still sitting on Young Link's chest, Link's hard cock in his younger mouth, Link's feet began to start to change to chocolate.

The sensation was odd and amazing, all his feeling being taken away, the chocolate spreading up to his knees. “Past child, it's getting faster, please, let me climax...” Young Link, despite being spent from cumming, continued to suck on Link's helmet while pumping the comparatively giant cock. The chocolate infection reached Link's hips, and he was about to cum… Link pulled screamed, just about to cum when the chocolate spread up his hips to his penis… He couldn't cum, there was nothing there! He was writhing, unable to release. The chocolate slowly spread up his belly button, to his nipples, and went down his arms, until only his panting head remained flesh. His insides had turned into nothing but chocolate, and he was finding it hard to breathe without a heart… He was going numb, not strong enough to scream from the release he was denied…

“Young one, I love you… I love... myself! Make me one with you...” Young Link kissed Link on the lips, Link blushing profusely, just wanting so hard to cum with a penis he no longer had. The chocolate slowly went up his neck, absorbing Link's entire being, and Link's mind because nothing but pure want for release. Young Link continued to kiss Link's now chocolate tongue, eventually biting it off… it was delicious! He had to savour it, it was the richest most pure chocolate he'd ever tasted, and he needed to have ALL of it now! He bit off more and more parts of Link's hair, his hair that had become strands of chocolate shaving. Link's head was becoming indistinguishable as human with all the biting and sucking Young Link was doing of it, eventually popping it off and fitting the last core chocolate piece in his mouth… what was left of Link's “mind” was gone, but he still felt one thing, the urge to cum.

Young Link pulled Link's beautiful chocolate legs up, licking the tender chocolate feet, just sucking up the smooth candy that he'd become, getting stronger, feeling the strength of the 6 medallions in every bite! He would be sick of any other chocolate my now, but this still tasted unreal, every bite was like the first! He stopped at the hips, and went on to eat those beautiful hands, fingers like chocolate bars… He was impressed at what he'd become and how beautiful and perfectly toned he was. He stopped and looked at what he had left. Just a sexy muscular torso, with a still giant chocolate cock, standing tall, ready to cum.

Young Link continued to eat his older self, sucking on those rock hard dark chocolate nipples, eating the entire once flesh parts of the muscle, and all the insides that were once guts… nothing but pure chocolate goodness. He was impressed at how toned and those chocolate abs were, he'd have some working out to do to get that strong, but he knew now that he'd get there! Link's finely toned chest, butt and sides were finally eaten, and Young Link finally almost felt full, leaving nothing of Link but a small chocolate cock and balls. Young Link hugged the last piece of his future self, almost as big as him, and started to suck the crown. As he bit down where Link's urethra would have ended…

Warm, hot, thick sticky caramel shot out. Link was finally “cumming”. It would be the last thing Link would ever feel, his soul was condensed into that caramel that had been slowly building up inside his cock. Link felt his entire being gushing into Young Link's mouth… he couldn't be happier. Young Link put the entire cock into hit mouth, sucking on it more and more, making it easier to swallow, then putting the chocolate balls in… He bit down and let all the caramel come out. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever taste… he savoured every second… Good God, it was tasty, he was getting hard again just thinking of what'd happened… The caramel was effecting his cock, making it bigger, slowly making Young Link more toned... with that sweet caramel taste a lingering memory of this event and his future self. He jacked off once again, shooting more cum all over himself, and his now fatter belly… He would be full for a long time.

The storm had subsided, and Young Link put his clothes back on. He knew Link enjoyed every second of it, and he would too in the future. A sigh of relief that no matter what happened in his immediate future, his death would be sweet and beautiful, to his own self. Now to get some sleep… He dreamed of the man he would become all night, and Link told him never to worry about his future or where he'd go when he was gone. He'd always be with himself.


End file.
